RFID methods are widely used in a number of applications, including smart cards, item tracking in manufacturing and retail, etc. An RFID tag can be attached, e.g., to an inventory item. An EIR system can be equipped with an RFID reader to read the memory of an RFID tag attached to an inventory item.